Avatar: Genesis Chronicles
by Painted Purple Stars
Summary: As the four bending arts were being discovered and the four nations began to form, the Goddess of the Spirit World decided it was time to manifest the Spirit of the World into human form, a form that would be known as the Avatar. This is the story of a young boy, Houkou, the world's first Avatar incarnation along with the first "Team Avatar". Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**As the four bending arts were being discovered and the four nations began to form, the Goddess of the Spirit World decided it was time to manifest the Spirit of the World into human form, a form that would be known as the Avatar. The Avatar would keep the world in check as the nations began to grow, for the Spirit of the World sensed the Incarnation of Chaos was also taking human form. This is the story of a young boy, Houkou, the world's first Avatar incarnation along with the first "Team Avatar" and his fight against Medley; The Incarnation of Chaos.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or anything from the series. I just thought this would be a fun little idea. We'll see where it goes.

* * *

Book 1: Earth  
Chapter 1: The Four Sages

* * *

_A young woman sat up in her bed, eyes wide and alert. She looked around frantically and tried to even out her breathing. She felt a presence near her, somewhere, in the house. _

"_What is it, Lifen?" the woman's husband stirred. _

"_Something…something is here, Jianyu…" the woman replied slowly. _

_Jianyu bolted right up in bed and looked around hastily. The room was dark as he scanned; his eyes weren't adjusting as quickly as he would have liked them to. _

"_Are you sure, Lifen?" Jianyu asked._

_Lifen nodded. "I can feel it."_

_Jianyu couldn't feel anything. He let out a sigh and then frowned. _

"_It's just nerves, I think," he said, gently placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. _

_Lifen shook her head. "No. Something is here. I just don't understand why it won't show itself…"_

_Suddenly, as if Lifen had said the magic words, a bright light appeared before the couple in their bed. They lifted their arms to shield the light, moving them just so in order to see what was appearing before them. _

_A woman appeared before them. A beautiful woman. She smiled at the couple, who sat frozen in terror. _

"_Do not be alarmed. It is I, the Goddess of the Spirit World, otherwise known as Queen Gaialin," the women spoke. Her voice was musical and rich. The octaves of her voice were not that of a human, being much too high and sweet. As soon as her voice touched the couples' ears, they relaxed. _

"_I bring news to thee. I have infused your unborn son with the Spirit of the World," the Queen began. "Dark times are descending upon the world and therefore the world needs a champion. Your son will be known as the Avatar. As the Avatar, he will be able to bend all elements at his command. He will serve as the protector of the world, as his duty will be to bring forth peace and balance for all the lands. When his life ends, the Spirit of the World will find a new host, thus continuing the Avatar Cycle. Do you understand what I am telling you?"_

_The man and woman nodded at the Spirit Queen. _

"_In nine months time, the very first Avatar shall be born. He will face the Dark Prince who threatens this world with hatred and evil," the Queen continued. "Your son will have a great duty resting upon his shoulders, but I sense a strong heart and strong will in your son. The strongest I have ever felt in a long time. I have faith in you as parents and as well as in your son."_

_And with that, the Spirit Queen disappeared, bringing her shining light with her, leaving the couple in their dark bedroom once more. _

Lifen bolted right up in bed along with Jianyu and they looked at each other, faces displaying a combination of disbelief and awe.

"Did you just have…?" Jianyu asked.

Lifen nodded. "We had the same dream."

"Do you think it's real?" Jianyu asked slowly.

Lifen placed her small hands on her stomach for a moment and then smiled.

"I think it's very real, Jianyu. I'm pregnant," Lifen said with a smile.

_13 years later…_

A young boy with chocolate brown hair stood on the roof of a house. His hair was messy and was a little long, passing his ears slightly in length. He wore a black tank top style shirt that was trimmed in white, accompanied by matching white designs on it. The back of his shirt came down to around the boy's knees, giving the shirt a cape-like appearance. Matching to the shirt, separate, kimono-like sleeves hung from just above his forearms. The boy wore matching black baggy pants that were also trimmed in white along with white designs on them. Black boots came up to his knees. His bright blue eyes scanned the area as a smirk appeared on his face.

"GOTCHA!"

Arms tried to reach around for the boy but he easily slipped away before the arms could even wrap around him. The boy delivered two very swift blows to his attacker, causing him to lose his balance. Nearly as fast as the boy struck him, the attacker was falling off the roof.

With a laugh, the boy reached down and grabbed his attacker by the hand, preventing him from hitting the ground hard.

"Dammit, Houkou!" the attacker exclaimed in frustration.

Houkou continued to laugh as he reached down with his other hand and pulled the boy back up onto the roof.

"What was that, Syaoran?" Houkou asked, falling backward to sit down. "Or should I say, twinkle-toes?"

The other boy let out a sigh and sat down on the roof beside his best friend.

Syaoran had a lighter brown hair color than Houkou that was pulled back into a low, messy ponytail. Syaoran's eyes were a dark brown color, contrasting with Houkou's blue eyes. His outfit matched Houkou's, but the trim and designs were of light blue color. Syaoran was also taller than Houkou by a little bit, since Syaoran is a year older than Houkou.

"My parents are ninjutsu masters. Do you really think you can outdo their son?" Houkou asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's in my blood."

"Haha, I know," Syaoran said shaking his head and smiling. "But one day, I will overcome you."

"Bring it," Houkou welcomed, returning the smile.

The two boys laughed and reclined on the roof. The sun was setting magnificently in the west; oranges, golds, pinks, and purples painted the sky, blending into one another and creating a great masterpiece. The village carried on with the end of the day activities, carrying a soft murmur in the air. All was right in the world, as it generally was.

"Oh, Houkou?" Syaoran said, turning his head so that he could face his friend.

"What's up?" Houkou asked curiously, turning his attention back at Syaoran.

"Happy birthday," Syaoran said with a smile.

Houkou blinked for a moment, taking in what Syaoran had just said. Then he laughed.

"Oh yeah! It's my birthday huh?" Houkou said covering his eyes with his hand.

"You would forget," Syaoran said, shaking his head.

"Well sorry. It's not like it's a grand occasion," Houkou replied. "But thanks, Syaoran."

"Don't mention it. So, you're finally a teenager. How does it feel?" Syaoran asked playfully.

Houkou shrugged. "No different than normal really. I feel exactly the same."

"Well, yeah. It's not like you were going to sprout a tail or anything, you dork," Syaoran said shaking his head.

"Then that's just another reason to show you that birthdays, including mine, aren't too big of a deal," Houkou said teasingly. "If you want the truth, birthdays are just counting out each year you manage to continue living since you were born. You know, not dying. So basically it's celebration for some for not dying."

"Oh Houkou. You have such a warped perspective. You know though that that means the entire village is throwing you a birthday dinner. They do every year," Syaoran commented, folding his arms.

Houkou waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah well they don't need to. I mean it's a very kind gesture, but…it isn't necessary. I blame my parents."

"They've gotta have some reason for doing it every year," Syaoran suggested.

Houkou shrugged. "Other than they're crazy? Maybe, but I really don't think so."

"Speaking of which…" Syaoran said as his gaze made his way toward the sunset. He squinted as he tried to estimate the time. "Don't you have to get home anyway to get ready?"

"Ugh you're right! Mom is going to be livid. That's what I get for having crazy parents," Houkou groaned. Syaoran laughed.

Before Syaoran could say another word, Houkou was jumping from roof to roof with extreme speed. You almost couldn't see him if you didn't pay the proper attention. If you even _blinked_, you'd lose him. Houkou truly was Lifen and Jianyu's son, for they were the greatest ninjutsu practitioners of their time.

"Finally home huh?" Houkou's mother Lifen said when Houkou blew through the front door.

"Hi mom," Houkou said automatically when he came to a halt.

"It's time for you to put on your kimono for dinner," Lifen instructed her son.

"Can I say hi to Susanoo first? I haven't seen him all day," Houkou asked, clasping his hands together.

"I suppose…" Lifen responded. "But make it fast. We've gotta go, Houkou."

"I will!" Houkou yelled as he raced out into their backyard.

Susanoo sat quietly in the backyard. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be smiling. Houkou smiled at the sight. Susanoo was a young Lion Turtle, so he was about the size of a Flying Bison. With the proper saddle, Susanoo could carry around six to seven passengers, depending on the size of said passengers.

"Susanoo!" Houkou said as he rushed over to his Lion Turtle and hugged him.

Susanoo smiled at Houkou in response. Since he was a young Lion Turtle, he had not yet gained the ability to telepathically speak the human language.

"I'm sorry I didn't spend any time with you today. I was out practicing with Syaoran. And today is my birthday so I have to go to the stupid village dinner my mom and dad have arranged," Houkou continued.

Susanoo nodded at Houkou. At the very least, Susanoo could _understand_ the human language. Houkou would swear by it.

"Anyway, I'll be back, boy. I have to go get ready. Hopefully I can bring you back some goodies from the dinner!" Houkou said with a smile. Houkou ran a hand through Susanoo's small mane and then made his way back into the house so he could get ready for the dinner.

Houkou donned his white and black kimono and sighed. These village dinners on his birthday weren't particularly his favorite way to spend his evening. It was weird and he had no idea how his mother and father pulled off getting the entire village to attend. He was just another regular kid. Sure, he's the son of Lifen and Jianyu, the village's greatest ninjutsu masters, but did that really call for attending a dinner with the entire village?

Once he and his parents were ready to go, they headed off to City Hall, which was transformed into a great dining room. Torches burned brightly, music played, and festive decor was all over the room. The feel in the room seemed more over-the-top than they normally were, causing Houkou to feel rather uneasy. He bit his lip and frowned as they made their way to the end of the room to sit at the table on a raised platform, sort of like a stage, with Syaoran and his mother.

"Hi Houkou. Why the long face?" Syaoran's mother greeted when Houkou and his parents sat down in front of the whole room.

Houkou shrugged. He didn't know how to answer her. Syaoran took this as a cue to lean in close to Houkou so he could quietly explain why he wasn't feeling so great.

"This seems more…overbearing than normal…" Houkou muttered quietly to his friend.

"You're a kid. You'd think you'd like parties," Syaoran said carefully.

Syaoran's tone and word choice made Houkou turn and study his friend. Syaoran knows something. Houkou was sure of it.

"What do you know, Syaoran?" Houkou asked slowly.

Before Syaoran could answer, the village leader was standing before their table, facing the rest of the room, attempting to quiet everyone down.

"Quiet, quiet!" He commanded loudly. "Dinner, is served." The village leader smiled as servers appeared and lifted the lids off of all the foods on the table. Happy chatter then followed as everyone dug in.

"Why aren't you touching your cow hippo, son?" Jianyu asked, nudging Houkou with his elbow.

"I'm not terribly hungry…" Houkou said with a sigh.

"Why not? It's perfectly good cow hippo. It's fresh. I could've sworn you loved it," Jianyu continued.

"I'm just not hungry," Houkou repeated.

"I don't understand. How can you, a thirteen-year-old kid, act like this at a party? Especially when it's your own birthday," Jianyu said shaking his head and dropping his fork and knife onto his plate. "Your mother and I go through all this trouble for you—"

"Maybe the boy doesn't like all this attention, you two," Syaoran's mother chimed in. "Just because he is a young boy does not mean he likes this sort of thing."

Jianyu looked at Syaoran's mother for a moment, trying to communicate a silent message.

"Thanks for that, Meihui," Jianyu said to Syaoran's mother, still not breaking contact with her.

Meihui shrugged and gave Jianyu a small nervous smile.

At the conclusion of the dinner portion of the festivities, four sages walked into the room, causing the chatter to be completely silenced and for the torch lights to dim; work of the firebending sage. Each was dressed in their respective element colors; red for fire, blue for water, green for earth, and yellow for air. This was something that has never happened before at Houkou's birthday dinners.

The sages stopped at the raised platform Houkou, Syaoran, and their families were sitting on. The four stretched out their arms and gestured for Houkou to come to them.

"We request the boy, Houkou," one of the sages said in a booming voice, startling Houkou. He wasn't even sure which sage asked for him.

Houkou looked at the sages, then at his parents. Lifen and Jianyu nodded, giving Houkou their permission for him to go to the sages. Houkou turned his attention back at the sages and stared.

"Come, quickly," a sage commanded.

Shakily, Houkou got to his feet and hesitantly made his way over to the sages that were beckoning for him. Once Houkou was before them, the earthbending sage turned Houkou to face the room full of villagers that were here because of him. He was truly paralyzed with fear.

"We have come bearing great news!" Boomed the earthbending sage to the room.

"Her Grace, Goddess Queen Gaialin of the Spirit World, has sent us a magnificent gift!" Another sage chimed in.

"Her Grace has given us a Champion of Time, Champion of the World! She has blessed us with a mortal incarnation of the Spirit of the World, which shall hence forth be known as the Avatar!" Another sage boomed to the silenced village sitting at various tables in awe.

"The Avatar shall be able to bend all the arts and shall be the keeper of peace and balance within our world. He shall be the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. He will conquer any evil that threatens this balance and bring justice!"

The four sages left Houkou's side and went down to the middle of the room, lining up one behind another. Houkou was puzzled and even more frightened than before. He always felt sages were a little batty, but this, this took the cake and frosting with it.

The earthbending sage was first in line.

"Earth," He said pounding his foot in the ground, causing rock to fly up before him. He swiftly punched at the rock, sending it hurtling towards Houkou.

In a state of panic, Houkou threw his arms up to defend himself. Instead, the rock reacted to his movements and stopped before him, hovering before his face.

Satisfied, the earthbending sage moved aside, allowing for the firebending sage to proceed.

"Fire," the firebending sage said as he performed a simple maneuver to project fire. The flames charged at Houkou and he threw his arms up once more to protect himself. He spun around, causing his back to face the flames, and continued to spin around without meaning to, causing him to face the crowd once more. The flames had stopped before him, just as the rock had.

The firebending sage stepped out of the way, allowing for the Airbending sage to come forward and perform his technique.

"Air," the airbending sage said as he tossed a small sphere made of air at Houkou.

As a reflex, Houkou caught the sphere made of air in his hands and held it; the sphere kept its shape and continued to rotate. The waterbending sage was the final sage in line.

"Water," the waterbending sage said simply as he performed a simple, yet graceful maneuver that caused water to fly toward Houkou.

As Houkou moved his arms to block the water from hitting him, the water followed each motion Houkou made with his arms. Intrigued, Houkou moved his arms upward, half expecting the water to hit him in the face. Instead, the water followed his motion upward and went above his head, as his arms did. When Houkou broke the block, the water collapsed into a puddle on the ground.

The four sages stood side by side in the center of the room now.

"We present to you, the very first Avatar, Avatar Houkou!" The four sages said in unison. The instantly dropped to their knees and bowed. The entire village followed suit.

Houkou looked behind him just to check, and sure enough, his parents, Syaoran, and Syaoran's mother were all bowing to him, just as everyone else in the room were doing.

"Long live Avatar Houkou!" one of the villagers cried out. Cheers and whistling followed.

"But…but there must be some kind of mistake! I can't bend!" Houkou said nervously. Those that heard his comment laughed.

Houkou scanned the entire room and shook his head. He bolted down from the raised platform and pushed past the sages and people that blocked his way out of City Hall.

"I don't think this went as well as you guys were planning," Syaoran said to Lifen and Jianyu.

"He was going to find out sooner or later," Jianyu said with a shrug. "Sooner is better, for now he has plenty of time to learn and master the elements."

"I'm going after him," Syaoran responded, ignoring Jianyu's comment.

Syaoran hopped over the table and dashed down and out of City Hall, trying to keep Houkou in his line of sight.

Houkou ran all the way home and went straight to Susanoo. He threw his arms around the great Lion Turtle's head and tried to hold it together. Syaoran stopped a couple feet away from Houkou.

"You knew," Houkou said bitterly.

"Aside from your parents, my mom and I were the only ones that did know," Syaoran replied. "Well, the sages knew also, obviously. They felt that telling you on your thirteenth birthday was the way to go."

"But you knew and you didn't tell me!" Houkou shouted at Syaoran.

"It wasn't my place to tell you!" Syaoran shot back. "Do you think you would've even believed me if I had told you? You would've said there was no way that was possible because your parents are non-benders. There wasn't even a right time to tell you!"

Houkou didn't say anything. He just hugged and sobbed into Susanoo.

"Didn't you ever find it odd whenever water reacted to you? Or fire? Or earth? Even the air?" Syaoran asked. "When you got near any kind of flames, be it candles, torches, what have you, the flames would always bend _toward_ you. You didn't find that odd? Fire doesn't normally do that sort of thing. Water puddles always came together and became spherical in your presence. On some occasions when you weren't paying attention, water would begin flying up into the air. Water always did all kinds of peculiar things around you. And clearly you didn't notice that small rocks would always shake when you were near them. Even just _standing_ by them caused the rocks to shake. And air…you have definitely bent air whenever you used powerful ninjutsu. You just never took any sort of notice to these things. I did. That's how my mother and I found out in the first place. I asked her about it and we approached your parents."

Houkou didn't say anything for a long while.

"Of course I notice. Of course I knew…" Houkou said at last.

"Well, now you need to go and find teachers to instruct you on how to bend! My guess would be in the order the sages demonstrated to you; earth, fire, air, and finally water. If I were you, I'd be thrilled! I'd love to be able to bend any one of those elements," Syaoran said to his best friend.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to just stay right here?" the dark brown haired boy asked, finally turning to face his friend.

"Well, for a start, you don't really have a choice. You have a duty to this world and its people. Second, I really don't think you truly want to stay—"

"You have no idea what it's like, Syaoran!" Houkou yelled. "None! Do you know what kind of pressure is on me now?"

"Not really any because as far as I or anyone else knows, there's no major threat to the world. Your "pressure" is learning how to bend the four elements," Syaoran said coolly.

"Obviously a threat is on the way otherwise I wouldn't be here," Houkou responded angrily.

"Or maybe Queen Gaialin felt it was time to bring the Avatar into this world since the world is dividing according to bending. Terraguard is disappearing. We're becoming a part of the Earth Kingdom. The world is probably going to need a peacekeeper," Syaoran said folding his arms. "You need to stop being so ridiculous, kid. It's been done. You have no choice."

Houkou collapsed onto the ground and silently sobbed. "I know. I know, I know, I know."

Syaoran's face softened and he sat down by Houkou.

"You don't have to do this alone you know. I would be more than happy to accompany you on your journey. I'd love to see the world with you and meet new people," Syaoran offered.

"R-really?" Houkou asked.

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I don't want to stay in this village forever. I want to broaden my horizons dammit. And I want to become the greatest ninjutsu master. Your parents are great, but I want to surpass them. Even you. I want to meet ninjutsu masters all over the world and become the best. Staying here, I won't achieve that."

"Where would I even begin?" Houkou asked, calming down a bit.

"Omashu isn't far from here. I'm not sure exactly how far it is, but I know it's the closest city to us," Syaoran suggested. "You could find an earthbending teacher there. Maybe even the Great Oma will teach you!"

Houkou snorted trying to suppress a laugh. "I highly doubt the Great Oma, founder of Omashu, who single handedly ended a war between her village and her lover's village will instruct little _me_ in earthbending."

"You never know. She's great, you're great, it could work. You're the Avatar," Syaoran said with a lighthearted shrug. He was glad he was able to turn Houkou's attitude around, even if it was slight.

"Who's going to believe me though? I'm the first Avatar, apparently," Houkou said with a sigh.

"That's why you've gotta learn! The more you know, the more you'll be able to demonstrate and show people who you are and what you can do," Syaoran explained.

"Or they can think I'm a yōkai," Houkou said with a chuckle.

"Maybe! Either way, you will learn and you will be great. I truly believe in that, Houkou," Syaoran said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Syaoran," Houkou said with a smile.

"No problem. You're my best friend, man," Syaoran said smiling back. "That's why I'm here."

The two sat in silence for a moment, taking everything in. Houkou was mulling it over in his mind when Syaoran broke the short silence.

"So when do you want to leave? I imagine the sages told you so that way you could leave and learn as soon as possible," Syaoran asked.

"I guess…tomorrow morning. That sounds best. My life has completely changed. I can't just go back to my old routine…and I've learned all that I can from my parents so…tomorrow is probably best," Houkou replied.

"Awesome! I get to pack tonight!" Syaoran said as he punched the air above his head.

"Will your mom be alright by herself?" Houkou asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I think so. If anything, she has your parents."

Houkou nodded. "I'll get the big saddle then tonight for Susanoo after I'm done packing. Remember to pack only necessities. Susanoo can only carry so much." He stroked the lion turtle's mane once more.

"Will do!" Syaoran said getting to his feet. He pulled his friend up off the grounded and then headed home to get ready for the big journey they were about to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1: Earth  
Chapter 2: Avani and Oma

"Okay Mister Navigator, how much further to Omashu?" Houkou asked.

Houkou and Syaoran were on the back of Susanoo headed for the city of Omashu for Houkou to learn how to earthbend. Today was their second day of travel since they had left their village, Jasmine Village.

"Why are you complaining? It's not like it's summer or winter. It's spring," Syaoran asked as he sat up and looked at the scenery. "We're close."

"It _does_ look like rain though," Houkou argued, pointing to dark clouds that were gathered in the distance.

"Luckily for you, the city is just over that hill. Omashu is in the Kolau Mountains, which is just beyond here," Syaoran replied.

And sure enough, Syaoran was right. Once the two boys and lion turtle were at the top of the hill, they were able to see Omashu, as promised.

"Whoa," Houkou said in awe at the city.

"Just wait 'til you get inside the city. It's great. I mean it's not big yet, since it's still relatively new, but it's getting there," Syaoran commented. "They're developing this ingenious mail system that involves slides."

"Slides?" Houkou asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah. Just wait until you see," Syaoran said with a smile.

"I already know I want to give them a whirl," Houkou declared, hitting his fist on the palm of his hand.

"I don't think that's allowed," Syaoran responded with a smirk.

"And your point would be? I'm the frickin' Avatar. I should be able to do whatever I want," Houkou said proudly.

"Oh jeez, I hope you don't start using that as an excuse for everything…" Syaoran muttered. "Don't get carried away, Houkou."

"I won't, I won't. But I could tell by your face you were thinking the same thing," Houkou replied. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have mentioned it."

Syaoran smiled and shrugged at the boy's comment.

The two boys continued onward down the long path toward the developing city. When they neared the gates, they stopped.

"So…how do we get in? Do they let just anyone in?" Houkou asked.

"Usually when my mom and I come they just let us in. You just state your name really and your business. So just say Houkou and visiting. I'll tell them you've never been here before. They should recognize me. I've been here enough," Syaoran replied.

Houkou nodded and hopped off his lion turtle, gripping the reins in his hand. "It's probably better if we get off though."

"Good idea," Syaoran said hopping out of the saddle.

The two boys approached the earthbending guards in front of the gate and stopped.

"State your names and business," one of the guards commanded.

"That one's Syaoran. He travels here with his mother Meihui all the time," one of the guards said, waving his hand dismissively at Syaoran.

The guard that questioned the boys nodded.

"This is my friend, Houkou. He's never been here before and wanted to visit the city after all the stories I've told him about it. He's never been to a city before," Syaoran explained to the guard.

"Where's your mother, son?" the guard that identified Syaoran asked.

"She's back home. It's just my friend and I," Syaoran answered.

"Don't you think you're a bit young to be travelling alone?" the guard asked.

"No sir. We're not going to cause any sort of trouble, we're just here to see the city," Syaoran replied.

The guards studied the boys for a moment and then stepped aside.

"As long as you boys don't cause any trouble, okay? We don't allow any trouble here; this is a peaceful city. The Great Oma won't allow it," the guard said sternly to the boys.

"Understood. Thank you sir," Syaoran said, nearly saluting the guard out of nervousness.

The earthbending guards used their bending to pull the three, massive, solid rocks used for the gate apart to allow for the two boys to enter the city. Houkou was in even more awe when they were on the other side of the gate.

"Isn't this bending business relatively new? So how many people know how to earthbend already?" Houkou wondered aloud.

"I'm sure quite a few already are quite skilled at it. Oma and Shu were just the first human earthbenders, and they first learned a nearly two decades ago," Syaoran answered. "And Oma opened up a couple of earthbending schools for benders to learn earthbending."

"You and your knowledge, Syaoran," Houkou said teasingly, rolling his eyes. And then he saw them.

"Are_ those_ the slides?" Houkou asked pointing up at the steep slides used for mail and delivery service throughout the city.

"Indeed," Syaoran said with a sly smile. "But there are only so many that are running because as you can see, this city is still in development. It's going to become much bigger and greater than this. Only half of the city is finished, and by then, they'll probably expand it some more."

"Let's do it," Houkou said instantly.

"Alright," Syaoran agreed.

"Where can I keep Susanoo though?" Houkou wondered as he gazed around the area.

Syaoran looked around and spotted a post. "Tie him up here. No one should mess with him. People here are really friendly and don't mess with other peoples' things…or pets."

Houkou led Susanoo over to the post and stroked his lion turtle's mane. "We'll be back soon, Susanoo. Syaoran and I are just going to have a little fun before we get back to business."

Susanoo let out a small roar at Houkou and the boy hugged the massive animal goodbye.

"Lead the way to the loading docks," Houkou instructed the older boy and pointing to the slides.

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Syaoran replied.

Syaoran led Houkou through the city up to the only mail chute he knew of. Or at least, where it began. Once there, Syaoran was about to grab one of the empty carts they used for mail and delivery when a voice startled the boys.

"Hey!"

Syaoran and Houkou turned their attention to the sound of the voice. A girl about their age stood a few feet away. She was shorter than both of them by a few inches. She had raven black hair that went just past her shoulders that had a pink flower pinned in the back and celery green eyes and fair skin. She wore a long light green dress with kimono-like sleeves that was trimmed in a darker shade of green that also decorated the front of the dress with elaborate designs. She looked rather cute and pretty. Definitely non-threatening.

"Are you about to use that cart to ride in down the slide?" the girl asked.

"Wh-what? Don't be absurd!" Syaoran said quickly under panic.

The girl laughed. "It's okay. I won't tell. That's actually what I'm up here for. I've done this plenty of times though mother doesn't like it. Mind if I ride with you?"

Syaoran and Houkou looked at one another and then back at the girl.

"No, you can ride with us," Houkou said with a smile.

"Thanks. My name's Avani by the way," the girl said as she climbed into the cart Syaoran had loaded onto the chute.

"I'm Houkou," Houkou said as he climbed in behind Avani.

"And I'm Syaoran," Syaoran said as he climbed in behind Houkou.

"It's a pleasure. Are you guys ready?" Avani said excitedly.

"You bet!" Houkou whooped.

"All right…here…we…go!" Avani said as she tipped the cart forward and down the slide.

The trio zipped down the steep, twisting slide at a great speed. It was both exhilarating and frightening. They laughed and cheered as they shot down, whizzing past various houses and miscellaneous buildings. They even raced other carts that held actual deliveries to various locations.

Unfortunately, when they were approaching their stop, another cart was in the way, full of large things and no one was there attending to the delivery.

"Oh my goddess we're gonna crash!" Houkou yelled.

"No we aren't!" Avani yelled back.

She began rocking the cart back and forth until finally it gave way and lifted out of the chute. The boys screamed while she laughed. They landed on a roof, tearing shingles as they slid down into the street then crashing through the window of a shop and out the window on the opposite side. They hopped down one more ledge, sliding down yet another roof and tearing off more shingles. Finally, an earthbender guard appeared and made a massive column of earth shoot up into the air, causing the cart to hit it and come to a rough stop.

"Whew! Man that was fun! They really need to make a sport out of this!" Avani cried.

"No they do not. You come with me, young lady," the guard said, pulling Avani out of the cart and onto her feet. He gripped her tightly by the arm to prevent her from running away.

"Ugh no! Lemme go!" Avani protested.

"You two boys too," the guard holding Avani's arm said, pointing at Houkou and Syaoran. Two more guards appeared and pulled the boys forcefully out of the cart and onto their feet.

"To Oma with them," the guard with Avani said, causing panic to run across Houkou and Syaoran's faces. Disappointment and pouting crossed Avani's.

One by one, starting with Avani, the guards began to led the three to Oma's palace. As they walked, without any sort of warning, Avani stomped a bare foot against the ground, hard. Earth shot up and knocked her guard straight into the air, freeing her. She turned and did the same maneuver for both Houkou and Syaoran, setting them free. And as fast as she had freed them, Avani began to run. The two friends followed her without second thought, for they both had the same thoughts running through their minds; she's a fantastic earthbender and therefore could teach Houkou!

When the guards came to, they set after the three, as fast as their aching bodies could carry them.

As they ran, Houkou turned his head to check and see if they were being perused. To his horror, the guards weren't terribly far behind.

"Damn! They're behind us!" Houkou said without turning his head back to face forward as he ran.

And then he slammed right into someone.

Houkou put a hand to his messy brown hair and shook his head and pulled away from the person he ran into.

"Ow…sorry about that…" Houkou said as he looked up at the person he ran into.

The man had black hair that fell over one eye, while the other revealed that the man had unusual orange colored eyes in the non-covered one. He was rather pale as well. He appeared to be dressed in upper class Earth Kingdom robes. The smile he gave Houkou made him rather uneasy. He clenched a fist in response.

"Whoa there, tigerdillo," the man said to Houkou as he put a hand on Houkou's shoulder and stepped away from him. The man looked Houkou up and down and then smirked. "What's your hurry?"

The guards finally caught up to Houkou, Syaoran, and Avani.

"Ah, I see," the man said slowly with a wicked smile. Houkou's other fist clenched.

"That's enough you three. You're coming with us. Now," one of the guards said. They swiftly used an earthbending maneuver to bind the hands of the three young adolescents, ensuring that they will not escape again.

"My apologies Mister…" one of the guards said to the man, waiting for the man to give him his name.

The man's uncovered orange eye flicked over to Houkou and a smile appeared once more on his lips. "Tenebris," he finally answered.

"My apologies Mister Tenebris. I assume there was no harm done?" the guard asked.

Tenebris shook his head. "Nope. No harm done. The lad just ran into me. All is well."

"Good. We will take these delinquents to Oma straight away," another guard responded.

With that, the guards escorted the three teens away without another word or protest. As they walked, Houkou turned his head and saw that Tenebris was watching them be escorted away, still wearing the same smile as before. Something about that man infuriated Houkou, which was odd. He had never encountered someone that could infuriate him by simply looking at him. However, the man was rather peculiar and he didn't seem friendly at all.

"What's up?" Syaoran hissed at Houkou, snapping him out of his stare.

"That man…" Houkou muttered, lowering his gaze.

"What about him?" Syaoran asked.

"Quiet you two!" one of the guards said, tightening the hold on the rock handcuffs they bent around their arms.

"Later," Houkou said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Houkou, Syaoran, and Avani were brought into a large, dimly lit, green themed throne room. At the end of the room sat a woman, about late thirties, early forties. Her long dark black hair was beginning to lose its luster to be replaced with a gray color. Her skin was fair and her lips were painted blood red. She wore a royal Earth Kingdom dress that was elaborate and elegant in design. For an older woman, Oma was still rather beautiful in appearance. However, her facial expression wasn't beautiful; she looked angry.

"What is this that I hear you're making amuck in my city?" Oma demanded from the boys. Though her voice was angry, her voice didn't at all sound like it got angry often. It was too soft and nurturing, like a kind and gentle mother.

Avani let out a sigh and rolled her eyes in response to Oma.

Oma's eyes swept the three and landed on Avani, which made her eyes narrow. "Avani."

Avani walked forward and stood before Oma. Her face was apathetic.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Oma asked in a slightly softer tone.

"I was just having a little bit of fun. I've done this before –"

"I know. Believe me, I know. And that is going to end," Oma replied, shaking her head.

"What? Why?" Avani protested, suddenly upset.

"Because those chutes are for mails and deliveries, not for entertainment of children. It's not a playground," Oma said.

"But mother!"

"MOTHER?" Houkou and Syaoran cried in unison.

Avani turned her head and Oma looked past the girl at the two young boys.

"This is your _mother_?" Houkou asked in utter disbelief. "The Great Oma?"

"Yes…" Avani said slowly.

"Who're your friends?" Oma asked, regaining the attention of her daughter.

"Houkou and Syaoran. I just met them when we used the chutes as slides. And I didn't think any of this was going to happen, mother! You must believe me!" Avani said still a bit panicked.

"You boys. Come forward," Oma instructed.

With a shove of the guards, Houkou and Syaoran walked forward and approached Oma. They stood a couple feet behind Avani.

"I've never seen you in my city before, so you must be foreign. Who are you and what is your business here?" Oma asked.

Syaoran looked at Houkou questioningly. Houkou lowered his gaze in thought for a moment and then looked back up at the powerful woman.

"I'm looking for an earthbending teacher. I am Avatar Houkou," Houkou informed her.

"Avatar? What is an Avatar?" Oma asked curiously.

"The Avatar is the Spirit of the World, ma'am. He is able to bend all four elements. He will serve as the peacekeeper of our developing nations once he has mastered each element," Syaoran explained.

"I have never heard of that before…" Oma said slowly. She looked at Houkou in awe.

"I'm the first one, ma'am," Houkou said nervously.

"Is that so? Would you mind showing me, then?" Oma asked. All anger seemed to have lifted out of Oma and replaced with genuine curiosity.

"That's just it, ma'am. I don't know _how_ to bend yet. I just know that I _can_. That's why I came here to seek out an earthbending teacher," Houkou explained, lowering his eyes.

"So, how do you know then that you can bend? Especially all four elements?" Oma asked.

"The Four Sages told me, and performed a ritual to prove it in front of my village," Houkou responded automatically.

"That must mean the elements react to you," Oma declared with a smile.

"They elements do, react to him, ma'am," Syaoran piped in.

"Who might you be?"

"I am Syaoran of Houkou's village. I am his best friend. I have seen throughout the years the elements react to him," Syaoran answered.

"Hmm…" Oma said in response. She looked at the two boys, deep in thought, taking in all that they said and mulling it over. She then looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I have just the thing. As a "punishment" for Avani, I am going to assign her as your earthbending teacher," Oma said with a smile.

"What?" Avani protested.

"You need to be grounded and taught responsibility somehow. Besides, I thought you liked them and were friends?" Oma said as she ruffled Avani's hair.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can _teach_. Or _want_ to teach," Avani spat back.

"You will do it. You have no choice. He needs a teacher and who better to teach him earthbending than you, my daughter?" Oma replied coolly. "Plus, I want to see this boy bend all four elements as soon as possible. Queen Gaialin may have blessed us with a great warrior."

"Why don't _you _teach him then?" Avani asked, folding her arms.

"Because what will you have learned from my instructing Houkou? This is a lesson for you. And to also help you sharpen your own earthbending, my dear," Oma answered.

"But-!"

"I don't want to hear any more on the matter. It is done. You will instruct Houkou. That should help keep you out of trouble," Oma said firmly.

Houkou and Syaoran looked at each other and gave weary smiles. Oma was quite the mother and ruler.

"You two shall stay here in the palace with us as long as you need. Your first lesson will take place tomorrow at dawn. Someone will retrieve you," Oma said with a gentle smile to Houkou.

Houkou bowed to Oma.

"Thank you, ma'am. I truly appreciate this gesture," Houkou replied as he pulled himself up.

"If you are who you say you are, the pleasure is all mine. It is truly an honor to be in your presence, young Avatar," Oma said seriously. "A guard will show you to your chambers."

* * *

"So tell me about what was going on with you and that Tenebris guy," Syaoran said after he and Houkou were settled in their new bedroom.

There were two beds with soft green blankets, a handsome fire at one end of the room, and a table across from it for them to set their belongings. Two small dressers sat at the foot of each bed. Two lights hung above the beds, emitting a green glow. It was a simple setup, but the room felt at the very least cozy.

"I don't know. Something didn't feel right about him," Houkou said shaking his head. "And did you see his eyes? They're _orange_."

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, that was a bit odd. Maybe he's sick and it did something to his eyes?"

"He looked pretty fine to me," Houkou said with a shrug. "He also came off as quite the bastard. He just kept smiling as the situation happened like we were just…deviant brats that were beneath him. I don't know how to explain it. He definitely gave me an uneasy feeling."

"Well, hopefully we won't ever have to see or deal with him again," Syaoran said.

There was a knock on the door. Whoever it was didn't wait for a response until they pushed the bedroom door open and allowed themselves in. To Houkou and Syaoran's surprise, it was Avani.

"Avani," Houkou said when he saw Avani shut the door behind her.

"Hey," she said with a weary smile. "Listen. I just wanted to apologize what happened back there in the throne room. It's not that I don't like you or don't want you to earthbend, it's just, I can't teach. My mom could've easily gotten you an earthbending instructor. I don't know why she didn't. But I just wanted to let you know it isn't you. I actually do like you guys, even though I just met you. I had a lot of fun today."

"We had a lot of fun today too. I didn't think I'd meet the Great Oma," Houkou said with a smile.

"Yeah. She really is great… You should see her in action. She's a great mother, too. I love her. Just, sometimes she never lets me have any fun, which sucks. So obviously I'm going to go out and do something I think is worthwhile, like using the mail chutes as slides," Avani said thoughtfully.

"Well, I definitely can't wait to see her in action," Houkou nodded.

Avani nodded in return. "Well, I better get going. Long day tomorrow and I have to get ready. You should definitely rest up. Earthbending can be rather tiring to a newbie."

"I will. Thanks for the advice," Houkou said with a chuckle.

Avani's cheeks dusted with pink slightly. She smiled at the boys and departed the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I think she likes you," Syaoran teased once he and Houkou were alone.

"Whatever," Houkou replied as he flopped down onto his bed.

"It's cute," Syaoran continued.

"Blah, blah, blah. Shut up so I can rest up, will ya?" Houkou said, pulling a pillow over his head. Syaoran laughed.

Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
